


What's Hangin'?

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is innocent, Bad Puns, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Come on in for some fluff, Fluff, Gen, If whumptober is getting you down, The Anti-Whumptober, dumbasses being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Rex is physically stopping Kix from stunning Fives. Ahsoka is a perfect angel who is incapable of wrongdoing (this time). And everything is Fives' fault.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	What's Hangin'?

The nervous looks Rex was getting as he walked down the hall were starting to concern him. Based on the way Kix’s eyes were narrowing, the looks were concerning the medic, too.

“If there is something in the gym waiting to terrorize us, no one is getting bacta the next time I fix them.” Kix growled. Rex grunted in agreement. He just wanted to punch something, maybe run some sims, one-up Jesse’s target scores. They both froze as the gym doors opened.

Naturally, the universe was conspiring against them. 

“What, and I say this with all due respect, the actual fuck.” And that was where Rex ran out of words to question what he saw _hanging from the ceiling_.

“Don’t give me that look, Rex. It wasn’t my fault!” Commander Tano, bless her little carnivorous heart, only looked slightly guilty. Which was in contrast to Fives hanging upside down next to her with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hiya, Captain! What’s hanging?” Rex grabbed Kix’s wrist to stop the hand from inching towards his blaster. “Kix! Wanna hang out? We’re having a grand ol’ time up here.”

“Fives. Commander Tano. How many grappling lines did it take to get you that stuck?” Rex called up. He was pretty sure he counted seven lines as he was lining up a shot to cut the line he was pretty sure would bring them crashing down.

“What a great question, Captain. If you hang around, you’ll find out.”

“Sir, can I please stun him?” Rex paused in his aiming.

“Can you wait until after I get them down?”

“Hey, Rex? I think my leg is falling asleep.” Ahsoka hollered from her rope nest.

“Yeah, I guess I can wait a minute.” Kix grumbled, thumbing the switch on his blaster to set it to stun.

“Uh, actually Captain, I think I’m good up here. No need to change anything. I can live quite comfortably like this.” Fives was starting to get nervous seeing both Rex and Kix with blasters out.

“Really? I thought you wanted to _hang out_. I’m just making sure that happens.” And Rex took the shot, his calculations proving correct as both Jedi and trooper landed hard on the gym padding. Kix didn’t waste any time shoving his blaster in Fives’ face to stun him into oblivion.

“Now what are you going to do with him, Kix? Can I help? Can we make him a mohawk out of mashed kibla greens? Oh! What if…” Ahsoka’s voice trailed off as she followed Kix, who was dragging Fives by his cuirass towards the medbay.

Rex shrugged and turned to power up his sim. He had holo droids to blast, and a certain trooper’s face to imagine in place of his targets.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent five minutes googling "Star Wars vegetables" because somehow, in all my years reading Star Wars novels and comics, I have never actively committed the name of a space veggie to memory.


End file.
